


oH MY GOD EVAN

by orphan_account



Series: 1-600-heere-we-go [3]
Category: Be More Chill, Dear Evan Hansen, Heathers: The Musical - Fandom
Genre: ayy gayness continues, i love this holy fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:25:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: mommyhansen: oh my gOD EVAN I'M SO HAPPY CONGRATULATIONS IM LITERAllY In TEARS AT WORkmommyhansen: rachel (one of my co-workers) is so confused on why i'm cryin Gtreeboy: m o m do n t cry at workmommyhansen: I'M SO HA PPYkim: Congratulations, Evan! I'm proud of youtreeboy: thanks dadtreeboy: the support here is going to make me cry in classheereandqueere: ASPEN GET OVER HERE SO I CAN HUG Y O U





	oH MY GOD EVAN

**Author's Note:**

> oh??/ my god?? thank you guy s for the support i'm so happy?? i never expected this to be supported so much?? than k you all
> 
> Usernames:  
> Kim Heere - kim  
> Jeremy Heere - heereandqueere  
> Heidi Hansen - mommyhansen  
> Evan Hansen - treeboy

treeboy: so,,,,mom,,,dad,,,,ashe,,,i have some,, news  
heereandqueere: ? yeah aspen?  
kim: Yes? What is it, Evan?  
mommyhansen: yes? i'm on lunch break so whats up  
treeboy: connor,,, may or may not have proposed to me,,  
heereandqueere: OH MY GOD ASPEN HOLY SHIT  
heereandqueere: dID YOU SAY YES??  
treeboy: of course i did?? what type of person do you take me for ashe  
mommyhansen: oh my gOD EVAN I'M SO HAPPY CONGRATULATIONS IM LITERAllY In TEARS AT WORk  
mommyhansen: rachel (one of my co-workers) is so confused on why i'm cryin G  
treeboy: m o m do n t cry at work  
mommyhansen: I'M SO HA PPY  
kim: Congratulations, Evan! I'm proud of you  
treeboy: thanks dad  
treeboy: the support here is going to make me cry in class  
heereandqueere: ASPEN GET OVER HERE SO I CAN HUG Y O U  
treeboy: BUT I'M?? IN CLASS??  
heereandqueere: ASK TO GO TO THE BATHROOM AND GET OVER HERE  
treeboy: oKAY IM COMING

* * *

treeboy: connor dear send help jeremy's hugging me and wont let go  
mythicbitch2: 1) i love that nickname ho l y shit 2) why is he hugging you and shouldn't you be in class  
treeboy: 1) i'm glad!! 2) yeah we should be in class but i told our mom and dad about the proposal and jeremy's so happy it's we i r d  
mythicbitch2: do i need to go pick you up  
treeboy: please

* * *

heereandqueere: iM LAUGHING SO MUCH  
treeboy: SH U S H YOU  
treeboy: am i not allowed to be kidnapped from school by my own fiance  
treeboy: ...  
treeboy: wait

starrystars: EVAN YOU AND CONNOR ARE GOING TO GET MARRIED?!??!?!?!! WHY WASNT I TOLD WhAT TEH FUCK I NEED TO KNOW THESE THINGS  
mememom: I FEEL LIKE A PROUD PARENT EVAN HOLY SHIT I DID N T THINK THIS'D HAPPEN  
abeckhallthemall: !!!congratulations you two!!

mythicbitch2: evan's literally crying in my arms what did you guys do  
mythicbitch2: oh nvbm i just read up  
mythicbitch2: he seems?? so happy and it's cut e  
mythicbitch2: also zoe i apologize for not saying anything  
mythicbitch2: larry was being a douche and i didn't want to say anything bc, y'know, it's larry we're talking about

starrystars: that makes sense i forgive you

starrystars: BUT

starrystars: i call being maid of honor  
mythicbitch2: okay i can at least let you have that  
starrystars: fuCK YES

heereandqueere: aspen i call being your best man/best person  
treeboy: thtsa fonbe  
abeckhallthemall: are you okay evan??  
treeboy: iem fone im jsut so hayup becaude of all the supporht??? liek?? i neber expeched thsi  
  
mythicbitch2: i took evans phone and am cuddling the fuck out of him  
  
slushiesaregreat: holy fuck i missed a lot  
slushiesaregreat: aND CONGRATULATIONS YOU TWO  
mythicbitch2: thanks  
mythicbitch2: now excuse me while i go cuddle and kiss the fuck out of my fiance

* * *

Asshole: Connor, where are you?  
mythicbitch2: i was so happy until my mood got dampened by this notification smh  
mythicbitch2: and why the fuck do you want to know?  
Asshole: Watch your tone with me. And because. Your mother is panicking because you aren't home. It's past 11, Connor.  
mythicbitc2: tell cynthia that i'm at a friends house  
mythicbitch2: g o o d bye  
Asshole: Connor, we are not done with this conversation!  
mythicbitch2: I SAID GOOD FUCKING BYE  
Asshole: CONNOR WADE MURPHY GET BACK HERE  
  
starrystars: can you two nOT FUCKING BLOW UP MY NOTIFICATIONS  
starrystars: and larry, shut the fuck up please. con, go back to sleep  
mythicbitch2: anything to get out of this conversation

Asshole: Connor-  
starrystars: l a r r y go to bed or whatever the fuck you do at night i dont care just let connor be happy  
Asshole: Tell Connor to come home. Now.  
starrystars: haha. no.  
Asshole: Z O E R E E S E M U R P H Y.  
starrystars: bye, asshole ^v^

_starrystars has removed Asshole from the conversation_

mythicbitch2: thanks, zoe  
starrystars: anything for you, con. you deserve the happiness. fucking larry'll be pissed though  
mythicbitch2: maybe you could go to alana's to make sure you don't get yelled at by that ass  
starrystars: don't worry i'm already at her house. i was going there anyways  
mythicbitch2: okay. tell her i said hello  
starrystars: okay

* * *

treeboy: connor murphy go to bed the lights too bright  
mythicbitch2: okay okay sorry babe

**Author's Note:**

> oh!! i have more middle names btw
> 
> Alana Brelynn Beck  
> Michael Tiernan Mell
> 
> a l s o if you have any suggestions for any of the chapters pls tell me i'm running out of ideas slowly


End file.
